


Rain

by thunderouspride



Series: The Thunderer and his Princess [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, I don't even okay just let it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderouspride/pseuds/thunderouspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thunderer and his princess. A kiss shared in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Softly the rain came down, like a million tears down upon the princess’ head and she stood still. Hair clinging to her face and neck, her clothing clung to her body’s curves. Eyes ahead at the sight before her. Waiting patiently as the droplets hit the ground and her body grew cold. Eyes searched for him, for that blonde thunderer that seemed to make her heart pound within her chest and her mouth stop from slipping words from it's lips.

Thor stood there. Chest raising and falling and his eyes never leaving hers. There was… blood staining his armor, his hands and his left cheek. His hammer loose in his right hand, grip tight. When had he arrived? Why was he bloody? These questions would be asked at a latter time. Maybe after their bodies had pressed against each other, whispering promise after promise and cries that could be heard throughout the nine realms.

The princess smiled then, even in this rain she looked beautiful. Moving, she began to walk closer as Thor did as well, putting his hammer on his hip’s holder. Zelda’s pace quicken to make up for Thor’s long strides, her eyes forming unshred tears. She had waited, she had done as he asked and now he was here. The princess moved the wet hair from her face, from her eyes so that it was only Thor she saw and Thor alone. Finally she stood before him stopping herself from leaping into his arms. Oh, she had missed him. So much.

He licked his lips and whispered her name softly as he gathered her in his arms. They held each other with a grip so tight not even Ragnarok could tear them apart. No one would dare. Thor moved slightly and leaned closer, his lips meeting hers in a soft and yet rough movement. Zelda found herself without a care as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself against him.  
All at once, Thor could think of nothing but his princess. Her smile, her grace, and everything that she was. 

His princess and only his.

**Author's Note:**

> [ So this was something I wrote for a fellow roleplayer who happens to roleplay a wonderful Zelda! And we ended up shipping them hardcore so here you are! ]


End file.
